The Boy Who Had Forgotten His Name
by Jami98
Summary: Natsu and Erza are investigating a mysterious vortex which appears to be a portal. See what happens when they get to another world. BAD SUMMARY, GOOD STORY!


**Yeah, I know it's strange but I actually don't own Fairy Tail.**

**So, I got the Iidea for this story from a super awesome book I've been reading recently. It's called Förbundsbryterskan (it's a Swedish book) and I reccomend it to all Swedish readers out there, it's one of the best fantasy books I've ever read and I have read many... -.- Well, that's everything I guess. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>"<em>We found it last week", Ultear said, pointing at the blue vortex.<em>

"_What is it?" Erza asked, taking a closer look at it._

"_We don't know", Jellal replied. "We thought you might know…"_

"_Well, at least I don't", Erza said. "Natsu, do you know?" Natsu went closer to whatever it was, studying every detail carefully. Suddenly two big, blue hands, probably made of some sort of energy shoot out of the vortex, pulling him and Erza inside._

"_What the fu…" He began, but then everything went black._

The boy - or maybe he was a man now, but that didn't really matter - who had forgotten his name stared at the woman in front of him. How many centuries had it been since he last saw a human face? Two? Three? Fifty? He couldn't remember, by the way counting wasn't really his thing. The woman… or maybe teenager - he didn't really care - had long, scarlet red hair and chocolate brown eyes. She wore a blue, tattered skirt, a white blouse and a black leatherjacket. There was something familiar with this person, maybe he had known her once… It was hard to remember, time had erased all memories of his former life. The only memory he had was a red tattoo on his right shoulder. Once it had meant much to him but now he couldn't remember why.

"Natsu?" The woman said with a hoarse voice, by the sound of it he could understand she hadn't used it for years. "Natsu, is that you?" She repeated. Was she talking to him? Yeah, probably…

"Who's this Natsu guy?" He asked, his voice just as hoarse as hers. The woman shrugged.

"I don't know", she answered. "The name just popped up in my mind."

"What's your name?" The boy asked, walking closer to the woman. There was really something familiar with her.

"I actually don't know", she admitted, smiling faintly.

"Huh? Then we're the same", he answered, laughing.

"Really?" The woman asked, doubt in her voice.

"Yeah, I promise", he said, smiling warmly at her. It was really fun to have someone to talk to again, until now he hadn't realized how much he missed it. "So there were other people here", he said to himself as he sat down on a small rock.

"That's exactly what I thought too", the redhead said, sitting down on a rock beside him. The boy understood she wasn't expecting an answer so he decided to not give her one. Instead he stared into the dark spruce forest, surrounding them. The forest in which he had been a prisoner for so many years. The woman was probably also kept here against her will.

It was an unusually hot day and after a while the woman took her jacket off. It was then he saw it, on her upper left arm, the woman had a blue tattoo in the same shape as his.

"Where did you get that one?" He asked, pointing at the fist-sized mark. The woman woke up from her thoughts and looked at it.

"I can't remember, maybe it's always been there", she answered after a while, staring into the forest, it seemed like she tried to remember something. He studied her face, she was really beautiful.

"I've got one too", he said after a while. Once again waking her up from wherever your mind goes when you're thinking.

"What?" She asked, turning to him. He gave her a wide smile.

"I said that I've got one too", he answered.

"What have you got?" She asked. Her mind had been really far away.

"Look", he said, pointing at his tattoo. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw it.

"I knew there was something familiar with him", she murmured and then fell back into her thoughts. "Fairy Tail…"She said after a while. "It's the mark of Fairy Tail." After that sentence a picture of something that the boy had forgotten long ago started to take form in his mind. It was a picture of a big room, filled with tables and people, people laughing and having fun. Then there was a picture of a girl, a girl with long, scarlet red hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Erza…" He whispered.

"What?" The woman asked, giving him a confused look.

"Your name is Erza, Erza Scarlet…" he replied. Her eyes widened as she once again seemed to remember something.

"I'm Erza Scarlet, one of the strongest mages in Fiore, and you…" She said in excitement. "You are Natsu Dragneel, the fire dragon slayer, son to the fire dragon Igneel!" The boy who could now remember his name smiled as he hugged the w… Erza.

"Erza!" He cried as he did something that - he now remembered - he had always wanted to do, he kissed the Titania right on her lips. Erza's cheeks turned all red, if his memory was right, that meant she was embarrassed.

"W… what are you doing?" She asked as she pulled away from him.

"I love you Erza", was the only answer he gave her.

"Stupid idiot", Erza sighed and slapped him in the face. He rubbed his cheek in pain, he had forgotten how strong she was. "That's not how to make a love confession. _First _you tell the girl that you like her_ then_ you kiss her." She continued. "Like this: I love you Natsu." Now it was his turn to blush necause this time it was Erza kissing him…

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, I thought it was pretty good in the beginning but at the end it was sooo bad. R&amp;R :D<strong>


End file.
